


ily dana

by Spacey Whales (Hetty_Mouse)



Series: Welcome to Night Vale fictober [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, I am honestly trash, badfic, crapfic, why am i uploading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty_Mouse/pseuds/Spacey%20Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiram McDaniels’ grey head falls in love. Wtnv fictober day 5. (I feel the need to justify myself by adding that the prompt for today is literally to write as badly as you can. It pains me to post this.)</p>
<p>(Rated T for swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ily dana

**Author's Note:**

> STUP FLAMMING MA STORY PREPZ!11!1!1!!!!111

dana blushed. “hiram i love you”  
“but whichone of us??” said hiram.  
“oh grey,. i ment grey. ily grey!” grey blushed a dakr er grey than befor and then green yelled: “I WILL DESTROY YIU PUNY MORTAL!!11!!!11” screched gold  
“NO!!” roared gray! “STAY AWAK FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!11”  
“grey were not dati-”  
REY SCREMED, AND BLOO FIR AT GREEN DESTROYIG HIM!!   
“grey were nt datinf!11” said dana  
I” know baby” sed grey “so will u be my girlfrend??//”  
“YES ILY FORVEER!!” yelled dand!  
:wow u couldnt do that in privatr grsss” sed gold  
“gold hoLY SHIT WERE ATTACHED TO THE SAME BODY OMG CHOLL OK!?!?!?!/1/1” screeched blu  
“r we ignoring the fact grey just killed green??” sed purpl  
“yes stfu nobody likes u” sed grey  
‘wow rude” said purple  
“im sure we can tlak dis out” said green  
“FUCK OFF” yelled gray and kiledd gold 2  
“WOW RUDE” yelled pruple and grey killed him too  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT KILL ME PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ| yelled blu  
“k i ownt’ said grey  
“wow ur so merseeful” sed dana  
“ikr im awesome” sed grey  
“wow thats pretty vain of u” sed blu   
“FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” sed grey and destroyed him with fir  
“UR SO COOL!!!11” ye;led dana  
“ily baby” sed grey and then they made out!

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry.


End file.
